


I'm Smoking, Come and Put Me Out

by BlueDarknessIceHeart



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Angry Sex, Begging, Blood Play, Edging, F/M, Hair Pulling, Idk what to tag Lucio's claws as but uh they're there., Rough Sex, They're assholes but they love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDarknessIceHeart/pseuds/BlueDarknessIceHeart
Summary: Fighting like this, tucked away behind locked doors, usually resolved itself with only a handful of injuries or broken glasses. Heated, bruising kisses that lead into entirely other affairs were far more common once something had been broken, and one of them got in the others space.They usually didn't have something personal invested, and they had usually taken off what posed as theirweaponsbefore hand.Alia had her legs hooked around him, her metal free hand yanking Lucio's head back by his hair to let her leave dark red smears of her lipstick on his skin, only serving to cover the marks left by her teeth.





	I'm Smoking, Come and Put Me Out

Fighting like this, tucked away behind locked doors, usually resolved itself with only a handful of injuries or broken glasses. Heated, bruising kisses that lead into entirely other affairs were far more common once something had been broken, and one of them got in the others space. 

They usually didn't have something personal invested, and they had usually taken off what posed as their _weapons_ before hand. 

Alia had her legs hooked around him, her metal free hand yanking Lucio's head back by his hair to let her leave dark red smears of her lipstick on his skin, only serving to cover the marks left by her teeth. 

"Fucking _prideful_ bastard." the sound of her back hitting the wall along with his fist next to her head did nothing to hide her voice. 

She could feel the thin trails of blood on the back of her thigh where he'd broken skin, her dress an easy thing to push up her hips.

Lucio repaid every mark she'd left on him in kind, her hands yanking his shirt open amidst the near snarl of " _stubborn fucking woman_ " into the side of her neck. 

He swung her away from the wall, her one hand in his hair, lips meeting his and teeth sinking into his lower lip. Alia pulled away only to be dropped on the bed, the edge of Lucio's mouth smeared with his own blood. 

He managed to toss his shirt off to the side before she was dragging him down to her, the metal adorning her left hand sinking into his shoulder. Lucio dragged her towards him by her hips, mouth going to her exposed thigh and sinking his teeth into her skin. 

The way she squirmed and arched up towards him would never cease to amuse him, his chuckle vibrating against her as he marked his path up her inner thigh. 

Alia sat up, pulling at his hair until he lifted away from her skin to settle back over her, where her kiss was searing and she rolled the two of them over only to rock her hips against his - grinning at the hiss of breath from between his teeth. 

She'd managed to at least unlace his pants before he pinned her back down to the bed, wrists pinned above her head in one of his hands. The cool metal of his free hand dragged the top of her dress down at an agonizingly slow pace, and she rolled her eyes.

"Have you forgotten how to take my clothes of, Lucio?" 

Metal she _knew_ to be unfairly sharp grazed her nipple and she bit back a whine. 

"It'd do you well to learn when to behave, Alia." 

"It'd do you well to not be an ass-" her sentence was cute short by a noise she had no intention of making, Lucio's smug grin as he lifted his head from her breast only bringing a smirk to her own. 

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, what were you saying?" 

"Let go of my hands and let's find out together, _darling._ " 

He loosened his hold, and she jerked her hands free. Alia was careful, surging up to kiss him, to not head-butt him in the process. She did, however, send him rolling onto his back.

Lucio steadied her, one arm propping him up and the other gripping her hip where her dress wasn't still clinging on, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise. Alia pressed down against him, breaking away from the kiss when the two of them were breathless and rolling her hips against his to draw a noise from him, low and almost like a warning growl. 

"The prideful Count of Vesuvia can't even keep his _witch_ in check, who would've thought." the bite was still there, under the breathlessness of her voice, the way Lucio sank his teeth harder into her showing he heard her well enough. 

She moved just enough to slip her dress off her legs, Lucio's tongue laving over already hardened nipples wringing small noises from her even as the occasional roll of her hips pulled a groan from him.

" _Lucio_ " she almost whined when he lifted her off of him.

Alia only managed to see the glint of silver eyes dwarfed by blown pupils before her head was tugged back by a rough jerk of her hair, "Is there something you want, _witch?_ " 

His amusement was clear past the anger. He held her there, her head back and neck exposed - already littered with darkening marks and drying patches of blood - only able to track Lucio's movements by the shifting of sheets and the rake of metal down her abdomen. 

The noise of surprise she made at the metal pressing against her clit was mixed with a whimper, the duller part of his plating along the tops of his fingers fitting against her in a way she hadn't expected, and his laughter registered to her once she realized she was whining at the loss of it when he moved away. 

Alia felt her muscles jump under the light kisses scattered across her stomach, only to find herself twitching against cool metal once again. Lucio let her rock against his hand, the flush that had been high on her cheeks creeping down her neck, and the flare of annoyance that crossed her face when he pulled his hand away mixed with the way her hips tried to follow his fingers, "Oh, firecracker, you should see yourself." 

"You should hear how smug you sound." 

He heard the hitch of her breath when he yanked on her hair, tipping her head further back, watching her neck as she steadied her breathing. He settled his hand back against her, and she could hear the sneer in his voice.  
"Go ahead, sweetheart, you look positively desperate."

Lucio could see her hands digging into the sheets next to her, and it only took a few moments before Alia was rocking against his hand, every time her head began to tip forwards he'd jerk her head back. He was watching her with hungry eyes when she whined for him, his name a quiet thing between her other whimpers. 

"Hmm, what was that?" 

Alia's hips stilled, and he let go of her hair, her dark grey eyes looking black as she glared at him. She didn't have time to repeat herself, his mouth covering hers as the hand that had been in her hair pressed her back and he circled her clit in short, quick, motions with the same one she had been rocking against, the witch sinking claw tips into the back of his neck. 

He pulled his hand away from her when he felt her muscles tensing beneath his hand, and she snarled her frustration at him - swiping the metal pressed against the back of his neck down his shoulder. 

Lucio snatched her hands away from him, pinning them to her sides and she knew she was a mess under him. 

"You just might have to _beg_ to make up for earlier, sweetheart." his words were growled next to her ear, and she turned her head to catch him in a kiss. Lucio left her the one bleeding this time, the crimson of her blood mixing with the smudges of her lipstick.

"Fucking prideful _arrogant bastard-_ " 

"That, sweetheart, isn't going to get you anywhere." 

He kept the knee between her thighs just out of her reach, watched her eventually lock eyes with him - flushed and pupils blown - grinning. 

" _Lucio, please._ "

"Please, _what_ , Alia?" 

" _Please,_ I need you." she would have looked pitiful, if he hadn't known who she was. 

"Need me to do what?" he was pushing it, really, Lucio knew she detested begging him for anything.

"Lucio _you arrogant fuck_ if you do not have me _upsetting the whole palace_ in the next minute I will do so myself with you stuck to the god forsaken wall of all-" 

He let go of her hands, and she had his pants off of him in seconds, his dick painfully hard and her thumb smeared precome over the head as she gave him a few strokes, watching him shudder. 

He set a brutal pace once he slid into her, the bruising grip on her hips only furthered by the blood drawn. Alia had her teeth sunken into her lip until he dug his clawed hand into her hip, teeth bared in a wicked grin. 

"Oh, none of that. I thought you wanted to upset the whole palace? Let them hear you, firecracker." 

Lucio could feel the blood trickling down his back from where the metal on her left hand had opened his skin, and he set about littering more marks over her chest even as she twisted fingers into his hair, her moans only growing louder and covering his own as he rolled his thumb over her clit when his pace started to stutter.

" _Lucio-_ " Alia's voice was strained, his name something she whimpered damn near like a prayer, head tipping back and her nails sinking further into his back as she came around him. Lucio buried his face into the side of her neck, groaning her name into her skin as he filled her. 

It was still, aside from Lucio panting against the heated skin of her neck and scattering heated kisses when he could until he rolled them over. Alia blinked at him, flushed and slightly sprawled across his chest. 

Lucio practically purred his "I love you" between kisses up to her lips. She returned the kiss, a sweet, hazy, thing that had her arching a brow at him. 

"Yes, I said I love you, you're not that out of it." 

"Just double checking. I love you too, jackass." 

He hummed, before running fingers through her wild hair. 

"Bath?" 

"Oh, definitely. We clawed each other to pieces, if you didn't notice." 

Lucio moved to sit up, and Alia watched him wince in the process. 

"Yeah I'll uh, I'll heal that. I'm sorry, darling." 

The kiss pressed to his temple was gentle, and he watched her slip off of him and vanish into the baths, returning with much cleaner thighs and a small stack of towels. 

She set her metal claws on the table, turning to face him, "Here, let me see your back and then we can get clean." 

He pulled her to him carefully, the kiss gentle and sweet. 

"Yeah, I love you too. You're forgiven, you ass." 

"I'm not _wrong_ , 'Lia." 

"Don't ruin it."


End file.
